HIGH SCHOOL HELL MUSICAL
by foxdvd
Summary: It's Nick's 20th high school reunion and things are not looking good. Who'll come to his rescue? Pure Sonic fluff!


**A/N: **I have no idea where THIS came from. Oh... okay. Muse says things are getting a tad too heavy over at Grey Smoke so she wanted a… what did she call it? "A breath of fresh air"? Anyhow, not mine, I'm not making any money out of this, I'd love to see this two become cannon, practice safe sex… the usual stuff when you read me.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

For the umpteenth time Nick asked himself what in God's name had possessed him to agree to do this.

The whole concept of "reunions" after such and such amount of years was ludicrous to begin with. So, yeah, they've aged. Sexy prom queen was now a matronly woman carrying around 40 extra pounds. Everybody's favorite jock is now bald and has a beer paunch and a suspicious mania of sniffing too hard. Class' clown is now an insufferable pompous ass with no sense of humor whatsoever. Geeks were still geeks and stalkers were still stalkers.

And there wasn't a bigger stalker than Eva Horowitz. Her worst nightmare was not having a date for the next weekend, and the date in question didn't have to be a repeat number from the week before. If there was something Eva liked back then was variety, and she had the dubious honor of having bedded the geek, the jock, the prom king, the bad guy, the nerd, the teacher's pet, half the basketball team and the library mouse… all before Christmas Break on her freshman year.

Twenty years had done little to change her, and the fact that her "legal" name now bore 4 last names (hers not included) was more than enough proof of that.

Nick had been more or less enjoying himself until the moment a shrill "Nicky baby!!!" had pierced the conversation and his eardrum as well. After that, it was all downhill, and the looks of "rescue me" he was sending his former buddies were not working at all.

Eva seemed fascinated by the fact that he worked in the police force, although she had never heard of CSIs before. She was also thrilled by the fact that he now lived in Vegas, which in her opinion, was "a great place for a fresh start and a new family" and she was "deeply, deeply thankful" that Sam and Loraine Martin had chosen Vegas for the reunion.

She was quick to comment on his looks ("those wrinkles only add to your charisma"), his fitness level ("Nicky baby, you've got muscles!") and the notorious absence of a ring on his finger ("So no Mrs. Stokes, huh? I'm soooo sad to hear that…"). So when she asked Nicky baby to "be a darling and fetch me something to drink", he was more than eager to comply if it meant staying away from her for a few minutes or as long as he could stretch it. Eva had already mentioned, oh-so-very-subtly, that he was the one that "got away" as she never got to score with him… and wasn't that a pity?

When Nick got to the refreshments table he was both surprised and happy to find a familiar face standing next to it.

"I'm sure I'd remember if you had been my classmate…" he said as a greeting.

"I'm sure you would… but I'm afraid I was barely a toddler when you were a senior in high school…"

"Funny, Curtis. Really cute."

Despite Sofia's barb, Nick couldn't help but smile. It was one of his favorite things to look forward to when he found out he was going to be working with her, her sense of humor and how easily she made him smile and even laugh out loud. His other two favorite things could get him slapped with a sexual harassment suit if he wasn't subtle, but Nick was sure that the judge would take one look at those big baby blue eyes and he'd sympathize with his case…

"You working?"

"Aye. Seems some of your buddies have made it big in politics back home… big enough to request police security at every place he'll be…"

Sofia motioned towards a dark tall man that seemed to dominate over a small group of followers. Nick wasn't surprised one bit. Archie Adair had been a great diplomat back in the days… and a great ass-kisser as well. Nick shrugged and turned his attention back to Sofia.

"So… having fun, huh?" she asked, motioning towards the two cups he held in his hands.

"Please don't remind me. I can't figure out how to get rid of her without having her follow me back to my place or the lab. The woman is a professional stalker!"

"And why didn't you avoid her in the first pace if you knew what she'd do?"

"Cause by the time I realized she was around it was already too late…" Nick lamented.

"Speaking of the devil…" Sofia murmured under her breath and took a step back into the semi shadows. It would be fun to see Nick Stokes squirm for a change…

Ten minutes later, Sofia was feeling nauseated. Inasmuch as she enjoyed seeing Nick's attempts at being a gentleman and send the hag packing, the scene taking place in front of her bordered in cruelty. Soon she decided Nick had suffered enough.

"Hey babe, there you are…"

Both Nick and Eva turned around to see Sofia approach them, huge angelical smile on her face. What neither Nick nor Eva expected was Sofia maneuvering between them two, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him right on the lips. And it wasn't just a simple peck, either.

"Oh… hi… babe...?" Nick managed to mumble when Sofia allowed them both to come up for air, just in time to notice Sofia's wink.

"I know I told you I wouldn't come, but for once my shift ended on time and since yours starts in 4 hours, I thought I drop by to keep you company…" Sofia turned around and pretended to notice Eva for the first time. "Oh, hi! Sorry for interrupting…"

"Sofia, honey, this is Eva, from high school. Eva, this is my… ah…" Nick found himself at a loss of words just then.

"Fiancée. We've already set the date but since he hasn't given me a ring he's hesitant about calling me that. I tell him it's either that or "live-in lover" but you know Nick… always a gentleman trying to do things the right way… by the way, nice to meet you, Eva."

Sofia was talking faster than the speed of sound and was using an afflicted southern accent Nick had never heard before. She still had her arms around his waist, and was chatting up a storm with Eva, whose face, by the way, was priceless. It was obvious from the way her mouth twitched that she had been planning on finally bedding the only guy in her generation before the night was over, but the appearance of as fiancée was an unwelcome change of plans.

"So you and Nick have some dark past I should be aware off?"

Nick almost spit out his drink. What the hell was Sofia doing? Eva was more dangerous than a cobra if given the chance and Sofia had just left the cage's door open for her. The smile on Eva's face was both fake and malignant. Having decided a "soon-to-be-fiancée" was not an insurmountable obstacle, she was already plotting how to tell the annoying blond the necessary info for her to get lost… at least for a couple of hours. Eva was sure that all she needed was a moment of close intimate contact with Nick and he'd be hers, and the minor details as having a woman already living with him were not going to stop her…

Just then, the band began playing something that sounded definitively Texan and before Eva could seize the opportunity. Sofia was already pulling Nick towards the dance floor.

"Baby, music! You promised you'd teach me how to do the two-step before the wedding… come on honey!" pushing Nick in front of her, Sofia turned back to an open-mouthed Eva. "See ya, sugar. Nice meeting you!"

Nick led Sofia to the dance floor, still awed by the way she had, for all practical purposes, obliterated Eva Horowitz. He was also delighted to see that Sofia could dance, that she was a fast learner, and that she was good following her partner around the dance floor.

Unfortunately, two-step dances allowed plenty of interaction with the rest of the dancers, and by the end of the first song almost half of his former classmates would swear under oath in any court of law that Sofia and Nick were engaged. Some of them went as far as asking if she had met the rest of the Stokes clan and other personal questions regarding Nick's tastes, but she managed to work her way around them without much trouble.

The next song to be played was a slow dance, and if Nick remembered correctly from his high school days, that was the cue for the lights to get dimmer and the couples to get friskier, and he was debating whether or not to dance with Sofia. His dilemma was solved when she took 2 steps closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick complied by wrapping his around her waist and pulling her as close to his body as he dared given the circumstances.

"Sorry to impose myself like this, but your friends would start to wonder how come you're not slow dancing with your fiancée…" she apologized.

"No problem. I have yet to thank you for coming to my rescue like that. How did you come up with the idea?"

"Oh... it's nothing. Back in my high school days my best friend David and I had this pact: if any of us ever needed help getting rid of unwanted attention, the other would come to the rescue playing devoted boy/girl friend. By the end of our junior year we've done it so many times that none of our classmates believed there wasn't anything going on between us…"

"Sounds like David was a good friend…"

The implication was clear on his voice and Sofia lifted her head form her vintage location on his shoulder to look at Nick straight in the eye. "Just friends, Nick. School was conservative enough that hand holding was considered proof enough of a relationship…"

"You mean he never tried…?" Nick was dubious. No way in hell Sofia hadn't been a looker in high school, therefore, no way in hell this David fellow hadn't felt like trying something… pretty much like he was feeling right now…

Nick shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. Sofia was a good-looking woman, yes, and he loved her wicked sense of humor as well, true. And he would be lying if he said he hadn't been thoroughly enjoying the whole charade, perhaps more than he should be. And he wasn't going to deny that he was kind of hoping they'd have to kiss again….

He looked at Sofia's face and saw her looking at him, pensive look and lip biting included. And before he realized what he was doing, Nick Stokes closed the gap between their mouths in a kiss that wasn't chaste, wasn't a charade and had been on the making for almost a year now, ever since he saw those blue eyes of hers for the first time.

It wasn't long before they stopped dancing all together as their kissing intensified and their hands became more daring.

"Way to go, Nicky!"

"Get a room, Stokes!"

"Hey Nicholas… we shared lunch and notes, mind sharing this as well?"

Nick tried to ignore his classmates' catcalls, but he couldn't ignore the growing need inside his body.

"Are you still on duty?" he asked.

Sofia looked over his shoulder to the big clock on the opposite wall. "My shift ended as of 6 minutes ago…" she murmured, unable and unwilling to let go of him.

"Mine starts in 3 hours and 54 minutes. Any ideas on how we can spend that time?"

"Let's start by keeping you out of Eva's reach. The rest we'll work out as it presents itself…"

"I like the way your devious mind works…"

"Shut up and kiss me Stokes, Eva is starting to look at us in a funny way…"

"Let her look, then"

Nick captured her mouth with his once more. As the kiss began breaking up, he swiftly lifted Sofia into his arms, sliding his arm behind her knees and carried her out of the ball room as their lips locked unto each other time and time again.

"How very "Officer and a Gentleman"…"

"Richard Gere was THE man back when I was in high school. I always wanted to do the last scene of that movie and carry away my girl."

"Any chances of you doing your best "American Gigolo" impersonation?"

Nick kissed her again before settling her down inside his own truck.

"Your wish is my command…"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **E finito. Pure fluff. And OCC to boost. Oh, and I'm aware that Nick's character is younger than George Eads, who happens to be my same age. So I'm basing the time references on those that were in vogue (not Madonna's btw) during my high school years. Thanks for reading!


End file.
